Son of the Sea and Daughter of the Sun
by York Lane
Summary: Kaguya Hinamori has always felt different in a sense, but she never understood how, until she had a summer on the beach with her best friend from school Percy Jackson and she finally begins to understand what's different with her.
1. Lightning Thief Chapter 1

**So yeah, here's something new I thought up and wanted to write, I will admit I came up with this after reading another fic, so yeah, it's called Shinto and Greeks: Titans Curse, I did like it but I felt like it was pretty flawed, it's apparently going to be rewritten but was a year ago and still nothing, so… but I hope you like this, I'm not going to steal from that fic or I'm going to try not to anyways, but be noted this is inspired from it, also I thought of something that I figured would be pretty cool but I'm not sure if I could write it well so I made a challenge for anyone who wants to take it, it will be at the end of this chapter.**

**Just letting you all know this story starts in chapter 3, because I really don't see anything changing with Kaguya's appearance in the story**

Chapter 1

Percy Jackson was walking through the bus station at a brisk pace, following behind him was a young girl who was the same age as he was, she was Asian with neat long black hair and bright blue eyes, she had a slim build and was wearing a black shirt that was covered with small white pictures of people at the beach either sunbathing, standing around or laying under umbrellas and a pair of light blue shorts, she also wore white socks and a pair of grey sneakers.

This was Kaguya Hinamori one of Percy's best friends, they had met at Yancy Academy, a school that Percy was going to, Percy and Kaguya had become friends, mostly because it was the only option for the two, the other kids at Yancy were either spoilt rich kids who thought they were just brown nosing or trouble makers, so they had become friends, but over the time they got to know each other they found they were actually good friends and enjoyed spending time together, so when they had to pick two language courses they decided that they'd pick one each, Percy chose Latin and Kaguya chose Japanese.

Kaguya had proven that she was pretty tough and that was actually pretty helpful at Yancy, it kept a lot of the trouble makers off her and Percy in general, but there was one who kept trying to pick fights with both her and Percy, Nancy Bobofit or as they liked to call her Boba Fett, Kaguya wasn't exactly known for being humorous, but when she noticed Bobfit was similar to Boba Felt she started to make that joke and it got under Bobofit's skin like crazy, so they usually used that on her.

Percy sometime suspected that Kaguya's toughness is why there other friend Grover Underwood hung out with them, Grover was an easy target for the bullies at school and for obvious reasons he was scrawny and cried when he got frustrated, but when this thought came Percy often just ignored it because Grover had proven himself to be a good friend several times, Percy was guessing Grover was held back several grades because he was in sixth grade like them and he had acne and the start of a wispy beard, on top of that he was crippled, whenever he walked it looked like he was in pain because he walked funny, he had a gym note excusing him from gym for life, but when Grover wanted to he could really move, you just had to see him on enchilada day, Grover was currently in the toilet and that was why Percy was making a move now.

You see, Yancy wasn't a good school, not by a long stretch, but it was… ok, the only real problem he had was Bobofit, but he was getting by, but then things started to take a turn on a field trip for Latin Class lead by Mr. Brunner and accompanied by Mrs. Dodds, Mr. Brunner was one of the reasons why Percy wanted to take Latin because he loved Mr. Brunners classes, on the trip Mrs. Dodds had taken Percy aside after an incident with Bobofit and a water fountain.

Everything seemed to be normal, until mrs. Dodds became some kind of monster and attacked him, he thought he was a goner until Mr. Brunner had thrown him a sword, with it he killed Mrs. Dodds with a single slash, Percy honestly thought he had dreamed all of that up until he came out of them museum and it was revealed to him that Mrs. Dodds had never been a teachers, Mrs. Kerrs had but not Mrs. Dodds, the only ones who seemed to still know about Mrs. Dodds were Kaguya and Grover, but Grover tried to hide it.

Things got worse and worse for Percy at Nancy until he was basically expelled, he'd stay for the rest of the term, but he would not be allowed to return next term, this saddened Percy and Kaguya, she revealed to him that she didn't want him to leave and that she'd miss him, they were both struggling at studying Latin because they both had Dyslexia and ADHD, so they decided to ask Mr. Brunner for help.

But they overheard a conversation between Grover and Mr. Brunner something about kindly ones and they didn't know the rest, when Percy was about to leave Yancy to go home for the summer and essentially never come back, Kaguya stopped him, telling him she would be going with him, she had gotten permission to go with him for the summer, she told him she wanted to spend summer with him because he was the first friend she ever had and she didn't want to see him go, it really touched Percy, Grover had decided to come too, on the bus Percy and Kaguya had confronted Grover on what they had overheard and Grover tried to brush it off.

But then the bus broke down and everyone had to get off, when the bus finally started working again Percy saw these three old ladies knitting socks, Grover had apparently seen them too because he tried to get them on the bus as fast as possible, but before they got on Percy saw one of the old lady's cut the string, once they were back on the bus Grover asked if they cut the thread Percy and Percy replied they did, after that Grover started acting really strangely, like he thought Percy was dying and that is what lead to now.*

''Come on Kaguya'' Percy said as he lead the Kaguya through the bus station.

''Percy, where are we going?'' Kaguya asked.

''We're gonna catch a cab to my place'' said Percy, as they exited the bus station.

''But wait what about Grover, we're not ditching him right?'' Kaguya asked, Percy paused for a minute which was a mistake ''we are ditching him aren't we''

''Y-yeah, kind of'' said Percy.

''Percy you promised Grover that he could walk us to your place'' said Kaguya.

''Look I'm sorry Kaguya, but Grovers freaking me out and I really want to see my mum ok'' said Percy.

''That's no excuse to leave Grover'' said Kaguya.

''Come on Kaguya please bare with me, I can get us home myself, I know how to and its not like he was planning to join us over summer, so if anything he's intruding'' said Percy ''please, can we just go, please, I'll owe you, please''

Kaguya was silent for a little bit just steering intensely at Percy finally she asked ''does Grover have a phone and your phone number, just in case?''

''Yes'' said Percy.

''And does he know where you live?'' she asked again.

''Yes'' replied Percy.

Kaguya gave a sigh and said ''very well, lets go''

''Thank you, Kaguya'' said Percy, he then noticed an absent cab and quickly went to it, Kaguya quickly following behind, they quickly put there luggage in the back and got in and Percy gave the driver the address, Percy then turned to Kaguya to see she had gotten her iPod out ''hey thanks for this Kaguya''

''Don't worry about it Percy, while I don't 100% agree with you on doing this, he was starting to freak me out too'' said Kaguya ''can't wait to meet your mum''

''I'm sure you'll like her, I'm lucky I have a mum like her, I'd probably be dead if I didn't'' said Percy.

''I don't know, I mean I've survived this long without parents, I think you could do just as well'' said Kaguya.

Percy winced remembering, Kaguya had nobody but herself, when she was a baby her parents apparently died in a car crash leaving Kaguya on her own, afterwards she was put in child services care, but they had problems with her, like Percy, Kaguya had Dyslexia and ADHD and had been through several schools, Yancy was her last chance and if she was kicked out they had threatened to send her to someplace called the Wilderness School, but Kaguya didn't care about that.

When they got to the apartment building Percy and Kaguya split the fee between them and then walked inside and up the stairs because the elevator was broken, getting to the third floor Percy took out his keys and opened the door, holding it open and gesturing for Kaguya to go in first (ladies first) the two entered the small apartment, Percy was hoping to see his mother home from work, instead he was greeted to the sight of Smelly Gabe playing poker with his buddies, the television was blaring ESPN and chips and beer cans were strewn all over the carpet.

''Urgg, that is disgusting and what is that smell, it smells worse than someone having died in here'' Kaguya gagged and Percy completely agreed with her, this alerted Gabe to there presence he barely looked up though.

''So, your home, who's that'' Gabe said around his cigar very rudely.

''Kaguya Hinamori'' Kaguya said introducing herself, before muttering under her breath ''wonderful welcome that is''

''Kaguya don't alright, that's basically it I'm use to it, no welcome home, good to see you or anything that's it'' Percy whispered to her, making Kaguya looked at Gabe angrily, Percy could really tell she was about to say something and so decided to intercept it ''where's my mum?''

''Working'' he said ''got any cash?''

Percy rolled his eyes, this was natural at this point and he had just grown to accept it at this point, Gabe had put weight on, but he could hardly tell because he was that big already, it was actually pretty amazing to Percy that the couch could support his weight, he looked like a tussles walrus wearing thrift shop clothes, his hair was styled rather similarly to Homer Simpson with only three hairs on his head.

Gabe worked in the Electronics Mega-Mart in Queens, he worked as the manager, but most of the time he stayed home, Percy could not understand why he hadn't been fired already, he had just kept collecting pay checks and spending money on cigars that made Percy nauseous and to the looks of things they had the same effect on Kaguya and on beer, always beer.

Percy could see that Kaguya was about to retort to Gabe, not wanting her to do anything that could get her into trouble with his stepfather that might cause him to kick her out or worst Percy quickly said ''I don't have any cash''

Gabe reared a greasy eyebrow he could sniff money out like a blood house, which was surprising, like Kaguya said it smelt worse than somebody having died and she wasn't lying, Percy was honestly amazed anyone could put up this smell, finally Gabe said ''you and your little girlfriend took a taxi from the bus station, probably paid twenty god six, seven bucks back in change, somebody expect to live under this roof, he ought to carry his own weight, am I right Eddie?''

Eddie was the buildings super intendant and he was the most sympathetic out of the four guys, you could tell that because he said ''come on Gabe the kid just got here''

''Am I right'' Gabe repeated, Eddie didn't respond to this however and just looked down into his pretzel bowl.

Before Percy could pay Kaguya spoke up ''I'm the one who paid for the taxi, unfortunately I don't live under this roof, so it looks like I don't need to carry my weight, besides it doesn't look like you pull your weight, not surprising however I don't think anyone could carry your massive bulk''

Percy quickly pushed Kaguya out of the room to make sure she couldn't get them into any trouble and quickly retorted ''I hope you lose'' he heard Gabe calling something back from behind him, but he didn't care he pushed Kaguya into his room and slammed the door.

He let out a sigh and looked around, Kaguya was looking around too, yep nothing had changed, during the school months it was Gabs 'study' as if he studied anything but old car magazines, but he just loved to shove Percy's stuff in the closet, leave his muddy boots on the windowsill and make the room smell as bad as possible.

''urg, smells horrible in here too, like rotten eggs- no even rotten eggs don't deserve this kind of insult'' Kaguya groaned.

''Yeah, but at least its not as bad as out there'' said Percy dropping his suitcase on the bed ''home sweet home''

As Percy turned to face Kaguya he jumped back seeing she was right in his face causing him to fall onto the bed ''ok what was that, that I just saw'' she said crossing her arms over her chest, Percy felt like he was being scolded by his mother here.

''It was nothing'' Percy quickly said.

''It was not nothing, now tell me what was that'' Kaguya orders ''now!''

Percy gave a little gulp, he always hated it when Kaguya got like this and more often than not he'd bite the bullet and tell her, but not this time ''Kaguya I can't''

''You can't or you won't!'' Kaguya demanded, before adopting a softer look ''just tell me Percy please''

Percy hesitated before saying ''alright, but you have to promise me you won't confront Gabe or tell my mum''

''Very well'' said Kaguya before sitting down on the bed next to him.

''Now Gabe married my mum when I was five and since then he expected me to provide his gambling funds'' Percy explained Kaguya nodding along ''he calls it our 'Guys secret' meaning if I tell my mum he's likely to punch my lights out''

''What!'' cried Kaguya jumping up off ''he beats you!''

''He did, he doesn't do it so much now, but he did, listen don't worry about it, just promise me, promise me you won't confront him or do anything, I don't want to make my mums life harder, just promise me Kaguya, promise me'' said Percy.

''No, just no, I am not going to stand for this no!'' Kaguya stated, marching towards the door.

Percy got up and was about to rush ahead and try to stop Kaguya but it turned out he didn't need to because the door to his bedroom opened and revealed his mother, Sally Jackson, she smiled as she saw Percy and hugged him ''oh, Percy you've grown since last Christmas'' then she noticed Kaguya ''oh hello, who are you?''

''I'm Kaguya Hinamori, a pleasure to meet you Ma'am'' said Kaguya.

''Oh, your Percy's friend he's told me about you'' said Sally.

''R-really?'' Kaguya asked.

''Really, now come here'' said Sally pulling Kaguya into a hug ''what are you doing here dear?''

''Umm, I wanted to spend the summer with Percy, I'm sorry I should have asked you'' said Kaguya sounding apologetic, it amazed Percy, Kaguya was going for a warpath and now she had been turned to this apologetic mess.

''No, it's no problem in fact I have a little surprise for Percy and you can come too'' said Sally excitedly.

''Hey, Sally how about some bean dip, huh?'' Percy gritted his teeth and Kaguya growled under her breath, Ms. Jackson was so kind and to be married to that pig, it was an utter injustice, but Sally ignored Gabe and went on.

''We're going to the beach'' she announced.

Percy's head quickly swerved his eyes wide ''Montauk?'' he asked.

''Three nights, same cabin'' Sally answered.

''When?'' Percy asked.

''As soon as I get changed'' Sally answered smiling.

''Bean dip, Sally? Didn't you hear me?'' Gabe growled entering the room.

''On my way honey'' said Sally sweetly which shocked Kaguya that she would be acting so nice to this guy, Kaguya honestly wanted to beat him within an inch of his life, but she could see Sally's eyes, she was obviously just acting nicely to this guy to get away ''I was just telling Percy and his friend about the trip''

''The trip? You were serious about that'' Gabe groaned.

''I knew it'' Percy muttered ''he won't let us go''

''Of course he will, your step father is just worried about money, that's all besides Gabriel won't have to settle for bean dip, I'll make him enough seven-layer dip for the whole weekend, guacamole, sour cream, the works'' smiled Sally.

Gabe softened up a bit ''so this money for your trip… it comes out of your clothes budget, right?''

''Some of it, since I'm coming along unannounced I will pay out of my own pockets for some of the trip'' said Kaguya.

''Thank you dear but-'' Sally started

''I'm not offering, I'm telling that I will'' said Kaguya her voice leaving no room for argument, her voice was so serious it actually made Sally back up a bit shocked.

''Mum, just let her, once she decides on something she does it plain and simple, if you don't let her she'll just sneak the money into your purse'' Percy whispered to Sally.

''And you won't take my car anywhere but there and back'' said Gabe.

''Yes honey'' said Sally.

''Maybe if you hurry up with that seven-layer dip and maybe if she apologises for interrupting my poker game'' Gabe growled.

''Very well, I'll apologise in my own language the most apologetic and respectful way for my people to apologise'' said Kaguya.

Percy had to suppress a smirk because he knew what Kaguya was doing, she could actually speak Japanese very well and actually used it to insult someone, she did this all the time at Yancy when when the teacher tried to make her apologise to Bobofit for riling her up, the only time she actually apologised to Bobofit was when the Japanese teacher was there so she couldn't get away with it, though it was kind of obvious what she was doing and the teachers eventually figured out what she was doing, it was obvious Gabe didn't know what she was doing and when she had finished he just said ''eh, whatever'' and walked out.

''Thank you, Kaguya'' said Sally.

''Don't worry about it ma'am, I'll take my suitcase and wait for you both in the garage'' stated Kaguya.

So Kaguya grabbed her suitcase and went downstairs waiting in the garage, Kaguya decided to text Grover and let them to let them know where they were going, eventually Percy and Sally came down, Sally unlocked the car and Kaguya got in the back followed by Sally, the two of them were waiting for Percy, who eventually bolted in and told Sally to step on it.

* * *

When they got to Motauk they had a blast, before finally ending it off with a camp fire where they had blue candy and s'mores and talked, they had plenty of candy because of the free samples Sally got at the Sweet on America, Sally explains blue food to Kaguya, it gave Kaguya more respect then she already had to Sally for standing her ground against that greasy loser, Sally also told them that Percy's father apparently wanted Percy to go to a summer camp, but soon enough they went to bed.

That night as he slept Percy had a very vivid, very bad dream, in the dream it was storming on the beach and two beautiful animals a white horse and a golden eagle were trying to kill each other at the edge of the surf.

The eagle swooped down and slashed at the horses muzzle with its huge talons and the horse reared up and kicked at the eagle, as they fought the ground rumbled and a monstrous voice chuckled from somewhere beneath the earth, goading the animals to fight harder, Percy ran towards them, he had to stop them from killing each other, but he was running in slow motion and he knew he couldn't make it in time.

But it turned out he didn't have to as the eagle dove down its beak aimed at the horses wide eyes, but then the clouds parted and a ray of sunshine blinded the eagle causing it to crash into the ground, making Percy feel relief at seeing this, as the horse stood over the now defeated eagle, victorious.

SLAM!

Percy woke with a start as he heard something slamming against the walls of the cabin, Percy turned to see Kaguya was already up and was looking outside, Percy quickly joined her and saw that it really coming down hard, a storm, the kind that cracks trees and blows down houses, on the beach there was no horse, no eagle, no parting clouds of sunlight, the closest thing to daylight was the light that the lightning was giving off as it burst down in cracks.

The next thunderclap woke up Sally, she sat up with wide eyes and only said one thing ''hurricane'' even Percy knew that was crazy, Long Island never saw hurricanes that early in the summer, but it seemed like the ocean forgot, in the Percy could hear the wind angrily roar, but he could here something closer to them, it was the sound of a desperate voice, someone was yelling and pounding on there cabin door.

Sally sprung out of her bed in her nightgown and quickly unlocked the door and opened the door, in the doorframe against the backdrop of the pouring rain was Grover, Percy and Kaguya both looked at him shocked because, well… he wasn't exactly Grover.

''Searching all night'' he gasped ''what were you thinking!?''

Sally looked over at Percy in terror, she wasn't scared of Grover but of why he'd come ''Percy'' she said, shouting so she could be heard over the rain ''what happened and school, what didn't you tell me!?'' Percy didn't answer however he was too busy looking at Grover trying to process the situation, so Sally turned to Kaguya ''Kaguya what didn't he tell me!?'' That didn't really work because she was also trying to process the situation.

''O Zeu kai allow theoi!'' Grover yelled ''it's right behind me! Why did't you tell her? At least Kaguya texted me so I could know where to find you!''

Percy was just so shocked at everything happening around him he couldn't process what was going on, he didn't even register that Grover had cursed at him in Ancient Greek and that he could understand it, Kaguya on the other hand looked confused as to what he said, she was focused on his legs and so was Percy just looking because grover didn't have his pants on and in place of his legs were…

Finally once everything caught up Percy looked at Kaguya and blurted out ''you texted him!?''

''Seriously? That's what your focusing on?!'' Kaguya snapped.

''Percy, tell me now!'' Sally demanded in a tone that Percy had never heard from her before, Percy quickly told his mother about everything, Mrs. Dodds, the old ladies, everything and as he told her, Sally's face became paler and paler, quickly she grabbed her purse, tossed Percy and Kaguya a rain jacker and said ''all of you get to the car, now!''

As she said that all of them ran for the Camera, except Grover, he wasn't running he was trotting, muscular disease now made sense because now they could actually see his shaggy hindquarters, Grover didn't have normal legs and he didn't have feet either, he had hooves.

**So there that's the chapter I hope you enjoyed it, I hope I did a good job here and I hope you want to read more and now for that challenge I mention:**

**Piper McLean daughter of Ishtar.**

**Summary: what if instead of being claimed by Aphrodite Piper McLean had been claimed by another Love goddess, one who's far older, Ishtar the Mesopotamian Goddess of Love, Beauty, sex, desire, fertility, war, justice and political power, Queen of Heaven.**

**Rules/guidelines:**

**1, don't start it at the beginning of Lost Hero start it when Jason is given the Quest.**

**2, when Jason gets the quest a line of the prophecy is changed to 'the forge and the lion shall break the cage' because Ishtar's sacred animal is Lions.**

**3, obviously Camp Half-Blood will have a reaction to the daughter of a non-greek demigod, please show it.**

**4, they can meet Ishtar or not its your choice.**

**5, if they do meet Ishtar and the Greek gods come up, have her state she does not think highly of them Aphrodite especially seeing Aphrodite as a pathetic third rate her (Ishtar) wanna be.**

**6, this one is your choice, but personally I think Ishtar is way more powerful than any of the Olympians and if she is then by extension Piper is way more powerful than any of the other Demigods.**

**7, rest is up to you.**

**Yeah as you may have noticed I like the idea of the Percy Jackson characters interacting with different Mythologies.**

***I'm sorry for all that exposition at the beginning.**


	2. Lightning Thief Chapter 2

**Before we begin there I 1 review I wanted to respond to, I hope as I write this it doesn't come across as mean or spiteful, reviewer was Arianna le Fay.**

**First of all, I know that Piper is meant to change views on Aphrodites children, I just wanted to put up that challenge because I thought it could make a fun story and I do genuinely want to see some more fanfics where Percy Jackson characters interact with and meet other mythologies, I haven't really found many I like, next I didn't really think of having them fall in love, I'm not sure if I will or not but its an interesting idea so thank you.**

**Also I just wanted to say real quick that I'm not 100% sure if I agree with Riordan's portrayal of Aphrodite mostly in him saying she doesn't have a Venus form because love is universal, I agree with that but Love also takes many forms and Venus and Aphrodite are actually very different in many a ways.**

Chapter 2

Kaguya just looked out of the window, she was sat in the front with Sally, while Grover and Percy were sat in the back, there was an awkward silence that hung in the air and nobody seemed willing to break it, Kaguya glanced around the car, Sally was completely focused on the road in front of her, she had to, the rain was lashing down so hard it made the road almost impossible to see, Percy was focused on Grovers shaggy legs, speaking of which that tub of lard, who's name Kaguya had forgotten, was not going to be happy because the only thing she could smell in the car was the smell of wet barnyard animals and Grover was busy looking out of the window, not just his but behind them too, it was like he was trying to see if anything was following them.

Finally after a long awkward silence Percy finally spoke up ''so, you and my mum know each other?''

''Not exactly'' said Grover, now trying to peer out of the back window using the rear-view mirror ''I mean, we've never met, but she did know that I was watching you''

''Watching me?'' Percy asks.

''Yeah, listen alright, I am your friend, I mean that but I also had a job to do and that was to make sure you were ok and keep tabs on you, you and Kaguya, but I am your friend Percy, yours too Kaguya'' said Grover, Kaguya then heard something, a weird bellowing noise, it looked like something really was chasing them, it seemed Percy heard it too, but he ignored it.

''So what are you exactly?'' Percy asked.

''Isn't it obvious?'' Kaguya asked.

''What that from the waist down Grovers a donkey?'' Percy asked.

Kaguya just face palmed and Grover let out a sharp throaty ''Blaa-ha-ha'' they had heard him make the sound before, but back then they thought it was a nervous laugh, now it was obviously an irritated bleat.

''Goat!'' Grover cried ''I'm a goat from the waist down''

''You said it didn't matter'' said Percy.

''I guess it does now'' Kaguya said.

Grover let out the bleat again ''there are satyrs who would have trampled you under hoof for such an insult!''

''Whoa, wait satyrs, you mean like in Mr. Brunners myths?'' Percy asked.

''Were those old ladies at the fruit stand a myth Percy?'' Grover questioned ''was Mrs. Dodds a myth?''

''So you admit there was a Ms. Dodds!'' Percy exclaimed.

''Seriously?'' Kaguya questioned.

''What do you mean seriously?'' Percy asked.

''I mean, seriously, that's what your focused on!?'' Kaguya asked.

''No- I mean- it's just he denied it for the longest time'' said Percy.

''I had to, the less you knew the fewer monsters you'd attract'' said Grover as though it were obveous ''not that that matters now, we put the mist over the humans eyes, we were hoping you'd think the Kindly One was a hallucination, but it was no good, you started to realise who you are'' Grover then looked at Kaguya ''I don't know why it didn't effect Kaguya though, she didn't even witness it so it should have effected her the same way it effected the others''

''Who I- wait a minute, what do you mean?'' Percy asked

''Percy, Kaguya listen, there's too much to explain and not enough time alright, first things first we need to get you to safety'' said Sally.

''Why what's after us?'' Kaguya asked.

''Oh, you know, nobody much'' said Grover, he was obviously a bit miffed about the donkey comment ''it's just the Lord of the Dead and a few of his blood-thirstiest minions''

''Grover!'' Sally cried.

''Sorry Mrs. Jackson, could you drive a bit faster please!'' Grover cried desperately.

Percy was looking around trying to figure all of this out, he could see Kaguya in the front doing the same, she was pinching her arm to test weather of not this was a dream, but it wasn't he knew he couldn't dream all of this up he had no imagination whatsoever, he could never come up with something this weird, Sally made a hard left they could see a farmhouses now and a sign that said 'Pick your own Strawberries' with white picket fences.

''Where are we going?'' Percy asked.

''The summer camp I told you about'' said Sally, her voice was tight like she was trying not to sound scared.

Kaguya could understand, when they were at Montauk Sally had brought up somewhere Percy's dad wanted him to go to a Summer camp, but she was afraid if Percy went it meant saying goodbye, Kaguya got the feeling that going to this camp was a garuntee she'd never see Percy again, maybe not, but the way Sally made it sound made her think that.

''The place you didn't want me to go?'' Percy asked.

''Please dear'' Sally begged, Kaguya could see she was close to crying ''this is hard enough, try to understand your in danger''

''Because some old ladies cut yarn?'' Percy asked puzzled.

''Those weren't old ladies'' Grover said ''those were the Fates, do you know what it means, the fact they appeared in front of you? They only do that when you're about to… well, when someones about to die''

''Whoa, wait you said 'you''' said Percy, Kaguya could see where this was going, time for a headache the two then proceeded to argue what they meant by 'you' and 'someone', until Kaguya got sick of it.

''Oh, shut up! Both of you!'' Kaguya shouted ''your giving me a headache, so hear I'll settle your argument, they were in front of me too and I saw the old ladies cut the yarn too, so I'm going to die, happy!''

''N-not really'' said Percy quietly, looking down, Grover had fallen silent too.

''Sorry, Mrs. Jackson'' said Kaguya.

''Don't worry, I'd actually like to thank you for that'' said Sally ''and I told you dear, just call me Sally'' she then returned her focus to the road ''we're almost there, another mile, please, please, please''

''Ok, what is this thing that's chasing us?'' Kaguya asked.

''I- it's- it's a servant of the lord of the dead'' said Grover shakily.

''Be more specific'' Kaguya ordered, Grover looked nervous and gave a quick side glance, this told Kaguya what she needed to know ''you don't know do you?''

''No, but I know its big'' said Grover.

''How did it find us?'' Kaguya asked, Grover looked hesitant to tell them so Kaguya repeated herself ''how did you find us?'' Grover gave a sigh.

''The thing that's after us, the things that will come after you and Percy have a way to track stuff like text messages, when you sent that text to me letting me know where you two were going, it must have intercepted it and…'' Grover trailed off.

''So this is my fault'' said Kaguya.

''No dear, it wasn't your fault'' said Sally ''you didn't-''

But Sally didn't finish her sentence, because there was some kind of blinding light and a jaw-rattling BOOM! and the car exploded, well not really, the car was hit by something and swerved and crashed into a ditch, luckily for Kaguya the airbags deployed and cushioned her slightly, but a shard of glass had cut her across the forehead, nothing that wouldn't heal.

''Ow'' Percy moaned.

''Percy!'' cried Sally.

''I'm fine mum'' said Percy ''Kaguya are you alright?''

''Yeah I'm good, what about Grover?'' Kaguya asked.

Kaguya tried to peer into the back as Percy looked at Grover and gave him a light nudge, it didn't look good, he was out cold he maybe dead, the little blood dripping down his lip didn't help ''food'' he moaned, Kaguya sighed in relief he was fine, she then examined there situation, not too bad the roof was now open and rain was pouring through it, the drivers side was lodged in the mud so they're have to get out of the passengers side, so Kaguya quickly forced herself to get out of the car.

As soon as she got out she pulled Percy's door open ''Percy get out and start getting Grover out'' Kaguya ordered before reaching out ''Mrs. Jackson let me help you'' Sally quickly took Kaguya's hand as she helped her out of the car, meanwhile Percy had gotten out and was now dragging Grover out of the car, Kaguya quickly helped Percy once they got Grover out of the car and slung his arms over there shoulders.

Kaguya looked back to see if she could see what was chasing them, she could make out a shape, but she wasn't sure what it was, it looked human, but it was too big to be a human and to the looks of it, it had horns and it was covered in fur.

''Who is that?'' Percy asked, this told Kaguya that Percy had seen it too and like her he had no idea what or who it was.

''Percy, Kaguya, you need to go do you see that big tree there?'' Sally asked pointing to a tree, it was a huge pine tree at the crest of the nearest hill ''that's the property line, once you get across you'll be safe ok, just run, run and don't look back''

''But what about you Mrs. Jackson?'' Kaguya asked.

''Yeah, Mum what are you going to do?'' Percy asked.

''He doesn't want me, he wants you both of you, once you get across the property line you'll be safe, but I can't cross it, I can't get into camp'' stated Sally.

''But…'' Percy started.

''We don't have time Percy you and Kaguya have to go, please'' said Sally.

Percy was getting angry now at his mother, at Grover, at Kaguya and at whatever that thing was lumbering towards them, slowly and deliberately almost like a bull, Kaguya however had seemed to realise what it was.

''Is that a-'' Kaguya started to say.

''Yes, it's Pasiphae's son if that's what your thinking'' said Sally ''now go on you both have to go''

''Mrs. Jackson we can't just leave you'' said Kaguya.

''She's right mum, now come on, at least lead us to this place'' said Percy as he and Kaguya began to rush towards the pine tree, though they most likely would have gotten lost if it wasn't for Sally leading them there the whole way.

Percy took a glance back at whatever it was and finally got his first good look at the thing, it was seven feet tall with arms and legs that looked like something from an exercise magazine, with huge muscles and veins that covered those muscles, it was dressed in only its underwear, it would have looked kind of funny only to top half of it was so much scarier especially now, with dark brown hair that covered all of its body except it's belly button and it's head, was that of a bulls with long horns that looked like they have been sharpened to a fine point.

''That's-'' Percy started.

''Yes, we've been over this it's Pasiphae's son'' Kaguya said, she knew what the creature's actual name was, but Sally hadn't used it so Kaguya took that as a sign that she shouldn't use it.

''I wish I'd known how badly they wanted to kill you'' said Sally.

''But he's the Min-''

''Don't say his name, neither of you must say his name, there names have power'' Sally warned.

Kaguya could see the tree ahead of them, it was about a hundred yards uphill at least, she looked back to see the bull-man, the minotaur, he was hunched over the car smelling it, trying to track there scents, soon enough it would be coming for them, 'we're mot all going to make it, please, please I'm the one who texted Grover, I'm the one who brought this all upon us, please if you have to kill someone god, kill me' Kaguya thought to herself.

''What's he doing can't he see us?'' Percy asked.

''His eye sight and hearing are terrible, but his sense of smell is superb, he'll figure out where we are soon enough''

As if on cue to demonstrate this, the Minotaur he picked up the Camaro by its torn roof, he raised it over the top of his had and threw it on the road it slammed into the wet road and skidded sparking all the while, half a mile away before coming to a stop and the gas tank exploded, she knew that fat sack would be enraged when he learned of this, oh well, he'd just have to suck it, maybe get a more replaceable car like a used Toyota.

''Percy, Kaguya, when he see's us he'll charge, wait until the last second and then jump of of the way, directly sideways, once he starts going he can't turn and will have to stop before he can charge again'' explained Sally.

''How do you know all this?'' Kaguya asked.

''I've been worried about an attack for a long time, I should have expected this, it was selfish keeping you near me'' said Sally.

Kaguya was really feeling bad for Sally, Percy was about to say something, but then the Minotaur gave another bellow and started to stomp uphill, he had obviously picked up there smell, the pine tree was just a few more yards, maybe, just maybe they would make it, but there were problems the hill was getting steeper and slicker, Grover wasn't getting any lighter and the Minotaur was closing in on them, soon he'd be on top of them and Sally must have realised this and said ''time to seperate, Percy, you and Kaguya need to get to that pine tree remember what I said'' said Sally, before rising off before any of them could stop her, Percy wanted to argue, but he knew he needed to push on and quickly.

But at the time the Minotaur had his eyesight fixed on Sally and he rushed towards, she tried to sidestep like she had told them too, but it was too quick for her and grabbed her ''Mum no!'' Percy cried.

''Mrs. Jackson!'' Kaguya cried.

''Percy just run!'' Sally cried, as she struggled in its grip ''Kaguya, get Percy out of here, run both of you, just run!'' and then it happened she turned into a golden flash of light and was gone.

''No!'' Percy cried in horror.

Kaguya looked down for a moment, this was all her fault, if she hadn't made that text none of this would have happened, but then she remembered Sally's words, to get Percy out of there, sure Sally was gone and it was her fault, but Kaguya was determined to make sure Percy would live through this.

''Percy come on'' said Kaguya, but as she said that, Percy had let go of Grover and was taking his red rain coat off.

''Kaguya, look after Grover'' said Percy.

''Please tell me your not thinking of fighting that thing'' said Kaguya.

Percy didn't answer he just rushed off to fight the Minotaur leaving Kaguya to deal with Grover, Kaguya began to stumble along carrying Grover as he called out for food, Kaguya needed to help Percy obviously, if not he was going to get himself killed, but she needed to put Grover down somewhere before she did anything and she had to find somewhere safe, so she decided to get him behind the tree that Sally told them to go to, all the while Percy was fighting the Minotaur and it made Kaguya feel bad, like something was going to happen to him, once she had finally got Grover safely behind the pine tree, the tree itself shook leaving Kaguya with a question.

''What the heck is Percy doing?''

She quickly got up and rushed in to help Percy, she saw Percy and the Minotaur, the two were now steering each other down, Kaguya quickly ran up behind Percy ''Percy what are you doing?'' she asked.

''Don't worry, I've got a plan'' Percy said, panting a little, he was obviously tired from fighting the thing, he then held up something, it took Kaguya a minute to realise it was one of the minotaurs horns, Percy must have found a way to break it off ''I'm gonna use this to kill it''

''Percy you can't be serious'' said Kaguya.

''What makes you think I'm not serious!'' Percy growled.

''Oh, I don't know, maybe its because he's about 200 tons of muscle and will crush you should one wrong move be made and we're literally a few feet from safety'' said Kaguya.

''Well I don't care!'' growled Percy and Kaguya realised what this was about.

''Percy I know your hurt, but doing this won't bring her back, M- Sally's gone ok, but would she really want you to do this, the answer is no she would want you to live'' said Kaguya, she felt horrible like she was using Sally's death to manipulate him, but she really didn't want to watch one of her best friends die right in front of her.

Percy seemed to soften at this for a moment and it made Kaguya hopeful that he would stop this suicidal vendetta and go past the pine tree to safety or supposed safety at the very least but then he said ''it doesn't really matter what she'd want, she's dead now and it's all because of him'' said Percy, nope he was still going for it.

The Minotaur was about ready to charge - which amazed Kaguya why not just attack them while they were talking - it then charged forwards, before she could tell Percy not to do it or drag him away Percy charged towards the Minotaur and Kaguya could do nothing but watch, she had never felt so useless, first she brought all of this about, this resulted in Sally's death and now maybe Percy's, no this couldn't be happening, it couldn't be!

''NO!'' Kaguya cried and suddenly a bright light burst from Kaguya's body, this light was so bright that it temporarily turned the night sky in that area to the day sky, fortunately for Percy his back was facing it so he was unaffected, the minotaur however too the light full blast and was blinded by it, the minotaur came to an abrupt halt as the light burst from Kaguya's body, it gripped it's eyes screaming, Percy was still charging forwards and now he had an easy shot.

Percy continued to barrel towards to monster and slammed the Minotaur's horn into it's side, right under it's furry ribcage, the huge bull-man roared in agony and clawed at his chest and began to disintegrate, not like Sally had in a flash of golden light, but like a crumbling sandcastle, he turned into golden sand and began to blow away in the wind, the monster was gone.

The rain had stopped, but thunder still rumbled from the sky above, the only thing you could smell now was livestock and Percy was exhausted from the fight he just had with the Minotaur, he felt like his legs would turn to jelly, his arms shook and he lungs felt like they were full of iron, but that was nothing compared to the grief he felt for his mother, but he had to keep it in for now, there were more important things right now like Grover and… Kaguya! Percy turned to see her on her knees panting and quickly rushed over to her.

''Kaguya are you ok?'' Percy asked.

''I- I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Percy'' she cried.

''Kaguya it wasn't-''

''Don't! Don't say it wasn't my fault, because it was, it was totally my fault, I'm so, so sorry Percy!'' she cried.

''Well, it doesn't matter now'' said Percy, he wanted to cry about his mother too, but he knew he couldn't he had to make sure they got to safety ''are you ok?'' Kaguya looked really, really tired, she was panting like she couldn't catch her breath and Percy had an idea as to why ''are you the one who created that light?'' it wouldn't surprise Percy if she did and if she did it would make sense why she was so tired that obviously took a lot out of her.

''Y-yeah, I did'' Kaguya panted ''don't ask me how I don't know, b-b-but your right, we need to move, come on I left Grover over there''

The two stumbled to where Kaguya left Grover and heaved him up over there shoulders and started to stumble towards what looked like a farmhouse, KaguYa was exhausted and she could tell Percy was feeling tired as well, eventually once they made it they both collapsed in front of the farm house and Kaguya fell asleep before she could see if anyone exited the farm house.

* * *

The next mourning Kaguya woke up, she looked around dazed and confused, she felt weak, what had woke her? It must have been early mourning as the gentle sun was just shining through the curtains, Kaguya sat up before slow treading towards the curtains and pulled one open letting the sun wash over her body, she felt stronger now, not strong enough to do anything like run or jump, but strong enough to stand and walk, she looked over the room.

The room she was in was rather plain, it was a normal room with white walls, a desk, with several objects including a couple of cups on it and two deck chairs one of which she was sat on and the other someone else was sat on, the only other person in the room, Percy, Kaguya looked away from him, she was sure that if he woke up first he'd want to be anywhere but in the same room as her considering what happened to his mother was her fault.

''Oh, your up'' said a voice, Kaguya looked up to see Grover, he looked normal, he was dressed in blue jeans and an orange t-shirt that said 'CAMP HALF-BLOOD', he looked worried and he quickly went over to Kaguya ''you shouldn't be up!''

''I'm fine, I was just tired'' said Kaguya immediately.

''W-well, you still were involved in a car crash!'' Grover cried.

''I know, I know, don't worry I'm not going to do anything overly… strenuous, I just wanted to open the curtains and stretch'' said Kaguya as she went to sit back down on the deck chair, Grover followed her and grabbed something from the desk, one of the cups and handed it to kaguya.

''Drink it, it will help'' said Grover.

Kaguya looked at the liquid in the glass it looked like apple juice, Kaguya took a small smell of it, it didn't smell of anything it seemed ok, so it should be good to drink, Kaguya took a small mouthful of the drink and it was disgusting, it was like someone had taken the waste out of a septic tank and put it in a cup, Kaguya immediately spat it out on the floor before rushing to the window, she felt like she'd be sick and she was* once she was done vomiting she turned to Grover, who looked startled by her reaction to the drink.

''Grover, what the heck was that!'' Kaguya spat.

''Nectar'' he said simply.

''What tree, because I'm planning to cut it down!'' Kaguya growled.

''N-no nectar, food of the gods, you remember right, last night, here let me show you'' said Grover, he quickly pulled one of his jeans legs up revealing his furry leg and goat hoof, Kaguya had to admit she was doubtful before but now… now it was evidence, it had all been real.

''Hmm'' Kaguya mused sadly.

''What that's it?'' Grover asked, he was obviously expecting more.

''I had already figured it was real Grover, theres no way that could have been a dream, it was too real'' Kaguya said sadly ''so… Mrs. Jackson really is gone''

Grover looked down before sighing ''yeah'' both of them were silent for a good while, eventually Grover broke the silence ''is Percy up yet?''

''Nah'' was Kaguya's only response.

''Good, he needs to rest, like you do'' said Grover.

''I'm fine Grover, I promise, just… where are we?'' Kaguya asked.

''Camp Half-Blood'' explained Grover.

''Half meaning what exactly?'' Kaguya asked.

''Right, come with me there are a few people you need to meet to explain this to you'' said Grover.

Grover stood up and walked away motioning for Kaguya to follow him, Kaguya did thinking this was likely the only way to get answers so she'd go along with it, she followed Grover out of whatever building they were in and outside, Kaguya looked around the landscape was dotted with what looked to be Ancient Greek architecture, there was an Ancient Greek pavilion, amphitheater and arena, except they all looked brand new, Kaguya spotted some kids doing somethings like Volleyball and Canoeing, all the kids were dressed like Grover and there were a collection of Cabins, but Kaguya didn't really look at them long enough to analyse the details, currently she was focused on where she was.

She was stood on a porch, on said porch was a table with two men sitting at the table, but before she took a good look at the two of them she heard someone say ''oh, so one of you is awake'' Kaguya turned to see the girl she had seen before passing out, she was dressed exactly how Grover was, she had blond hair and grey eye and was smiling at her, she was also carrying a bowl of something.

''Yeah, I am awake thank you'' said Kaguya, she hoped that didn't come across as rude she did that sometimes.

''Oh, I'm gonna be taking care of your friend at least until he wakes up'' said the girl.

''I see'' said Kaguya ''well, take good care of him please''

''Of course, don't worry'' smiled the girl, as she entered the building.

''Who's that?'' Kaguya asked, once she was sure Annabeth was out of earshot.

''Oh, that's Annabeth'' said Grover ''you'll probably get to know her later, she's been here longer than anyone else''

''Popular girl or something else?'' Kaguya asked.

''Well… she is a Cabin councillor and well… I guess she's a bit of both'' Grover mused.

''Ok'' said Kaguya nodding.

''Anyways come on'' said Grover, then lead her to the table and she finally got to see who the two men at the table were.

The first was Mr. Brunner, her and Percy's latin teacher and another man, she had never seen this man before, he was pretty small, but chubby, she almost mistook his hair for being purple, but it was black, from his red nose and watery eyes Kaguya could tell he was an alcoholic who had recently gone sober and he hated it, he was wearing a tiger-patterned Hawaiian shirt, making him look like a gambler.

''Kaguya this is Mr. D, he's the camp director, be polite and you already know Chiron'' said Grover gesturing to the two men.

''Yeah, I guess, but I knew him under the name Mr. Brunner'' said Kaguya.

''Yeah, I know, but Chiron is his actual name'' said Grover.

''Ah, Kaguya, your just in time, take a seat please'' said Mr. Brunner.

''So you work here?'' Kaguya asked ''Mr. Brunner or is your name Chiron?''

''Yes, it is Chiron and no Brunner is not my last name'' explained Mr. Brunner.

''I see'' said Kaguya.

''Are you playing with us?'' Mr. D asked.

''Don't know how sorry'' said Kaguya.

''Sorry, sir'' he said.

''Sir'' Kaguya repeated, she didn't like him.

''It is along with the gladiator fighting and Pac-Man one of the greatest games ever invented by humans, I would expect all civilised young men and ladies to know the rules'' said Mr. D.

''I'm sure the girl can learn'' said Chiron.

''I just don't play cards, sorry… sir'' said Kaguya ''now then that we've gotten that all out of the way, let's just not beat around the bush shall we and just explain what is this place and why am I here?''

''Right'' said Chiron ''I suppose our orientation film won't do any good right now, so I'll have to tell you, though I will tell you, I'm happy your alive, you and Percy, it would have been ashamed for me to make a house call for nothing?''

''House call?'' Kaguya asked ''wait are you saying you went to Yancy because of us?''

''Well, no you were actually an unexpected bonus, Grover called me because of Percy'' said Chiron.

''So what, you went to Yancy to teach Percy?'' Kaguya asked.

''Yes'' said Chiron.

''Ok, why?'' Kaguya asked.

''Well, Kaguya as you know your friend Grover is a Satyr'' said Chiron.

''Yes, I also know Percy killed a Minotaur'' said Kaguya.

''That's no small feat, though he had your help to do it'' said Chiron.

''Doesn't diminish what he did'' said Kaguya.

''I know it doesn't'' said Chiron.

''Yeah, yeah, blah, blah, Grover are you playing or not?'' Mr. D asked.

''He's just sitting with me'' said Kaguya quickly ''I think he should since he kind of got me into this''

''Right'' said Grover.

Mr. D let out a groan ''fine… urg, this is giving me a headache, Chiron just get to the point will you''

''Right, what you don't know Kaguya is that great powers are at work in your life, Gods, the forces you call Greek Gods are very much alive'' said Chiron.

''Ok'' said Kaguya shrugging.

Everyone around the table just steered at her then began to look at each other as if this was puzzling them ''t-that's it just, ok?'' Mr. D questioned, it was obvious he wasn't use to people acting like this when it was revealed that there were Greek Gods ''no denial, no this can't be true, no claiming science exists, just ok?''

''Yeah, please continue'' said Kaguya shrugging again the occupants gave each other steers.

''I must say, your handling this rather well'' said Chiron ''I've seen many who enter this camp in denial all all that is around them, claiming the gods can't be real''

''Well lets see, last night one of my best friends revealed that he was half goat, then my other best friend fought a bull man and during that I turned into a living flash bang, so yeah I don't think I get to decide what is real and what isn't real anymore'' said Kaguya dryly.

''Fair point my dear'' said Chiron.

''Don't call me your dear'' said Kaguya dryly, she wasn't sure if she could trust Chiron ''just continue''

''Right'' said Chiron.

''Oh, this is becoming too much'' said Mr. D, he waved his hand and a goblet appeared in front of him and began to fill up with wine.

''Ehem'' Chiron cleared his throat ''Mr. D, your… restriction, remember?''

''Hmm?'' mr. D mused, before looking back at the goblet and suddenly realisation dawned upon her face ''oh, oh right'' he quickly waved his hand and the goblet of wine was replaced by a coke can ''sorry, my bad old habits'' thunder boomed over head, Mr. D then sighed and cracked open the coke can, but this all told Kaguya what she needed to know.

''Your Dionysus, the God of Wine aren't you?'' Kaguya asked.

''Yup, but I might as well be the God of Coke now'' said Mr. D holding up the coke can.

''Why are you here then? I doubt its ok for you to drink in a place filled with children'' said Kaguya.

''I'm not here by choice, I did something and this is punishment from the old man'' said Mr. D.

''Oh, I see'' said Kaguya nodding, but then curiosity got the better of her and she asked a question she probably shouldn't have ''are you sober?''

''Yes'' Mr. D groaned.

''Do you like it?'' Kaguya asked.

''No!'' Mr. D snapped.

''Ok, just wondering no need to be snappy'' said Kaguya.

''Ok, I'm sure Chiron can handle the rest here, as for me I'm done, Grover we're going to wait till the boy wakes up before we talk about your less-than-perfect performance, goodbye'' said Mr. D as he got up and left.

''I better go too'' said Grover getting up and leaving.

''Alright'' sighed Kaguya continue ''so the Greek Gods are here in America?''

This was a bit of a mistake to say, because once she said then Chiron went into a big speech about 'Western Civilisation' and the 'Heart of the West' and while she tuned most of it out as it was just a long ramble that you could of summed up in one or two sentences Kaguya got the gist of it, the Greek GoDs started in Greece then went to Rome and so on and so on.

''Fascinating'' said Kaguya once Chiron finished, but she was curious about one thing ''what about the East?''

''East?'' Chiron questioned.

''You just went on a huge tangent about the heart of the West, so clearly theres an East right?'' Kaguya asked, Chiron was silent ''you don't know do you?'' more silence ''ok then, anyways lets move on''

''Right, ah hear comes Annabeth and I should probably get out of this, my fetlocks is falling asleep, but I want to wait for Percy to wake up before I get out of it'' said Chiron.

''Oh, so your that Chiron'' said Kaguya.

''Very observant'' said Chiron.

''Look knowing Percy, he's is going to be asleep fro a while, so why don't you stretch your legs?'' Kaguya asked.

''Hmm, I think I might, thank you'' said Chiron ''now, Annabeth come here will you?'' Annabeth did as he said and came over ''Annabeth my dear would you give Kaguya a little tour of the camp please?''

''Sure, I'd be happy to'' said Annabeth smiling.

**So there's the chapter, I hope you enjoyed it and I hope I didn't portray Chiron as useless or an old man or something like that, because I kinda felt that way when I was writing his scenes with Kaguya, hope I didn't do that, also I thought I'd write this down, the name Dionysus it's gonna be Laguna, yeah I use notes to write these and Kaguya is always autocorrected to that I don't even know what Laguna is, if any of you know tell me.**

**Also I just wanted to say this, this is the longest chapter I have ever written.**

***little reaction I wanted to give her to distinguish her demigod type I don't know if the gods in that pantheon have something similar to Nectar and Ambrosia, but I didn't think it would taste very good to those outside the greek pantheon. **


End file.
